In many well related operations, downhole devices are subjected to vibration and other detrimental effects. For example, radio frequency antennas can suffer from vibration in the form of unwanted noise known as ringing or coil disease. Ringing results from the vibration of materials used to make the antenna or surrounding components. The materials may include high mu ferrites, metallic conductors, and other materials coupled to or contacting the antenna. Vibrations can be induced by externally applied mechanical vibrations or from electromagnetic interactions causing transient impulses that convert to mechanical vibrations. Any or all of the components of an antenna or adjacent structure can vibrate, and the vibrations induce unwanted signals in the antenna. If the antenna or other susceptible downhole component is proximate a magnetic field, as occurs in a magnetic resonance application, the Lorentz force on moving charges in the magnetic field can provide an additional mechanism for producing vibration.
Antennas are used in many downhole logging applications, and the antennas are located in logging tools to make electromagnetic measurements. The logging tools and associated antennas must operate under extreme pressure, temperature and mechanical shock conditions. However, the antennas must be sensitive enough to measure extremely low voltages while remaining mechanically robust to endure the extreme conditions. This can be particularly true for magnetic resonance applications in wellbore environments. However, existing materials used in constructing or used in cooperation with antennas and other sensitive downhole equipment are susceptible to these vibrations.